User talk:MegaScience
__NOWYSIWYG__ {|class="collapsible collapsed" style="text-align:left" width=100% !Messages |- | Your Talk Page Dude your page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 23:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) An ADAM Question That I Have: Do you know how splicers they were splicers earned thier ADAM? Because it says quite a few times, "Don't break curfew for extra ADAM". And﻿ one more thing; if you need ADAM to have the ability to splice tonics and plasmids, why do you spend it at the Gather's Garden? Why not money? Please reply and thank you to the ones who do. An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 21:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dude your talk page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 02:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: News Your talk page: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/718smiley.svg/30px-718smiley.svg.png Thanks for keeping up with the news! Just curious though, why would you want to put that update in May? According to GameTrailers.com the trailer was actually released on April 28. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer's postcards. Please, can you extract the postcards for the multiplayer's levels which are shown during loadings in multiplayer ? I'd like to add them on the multiplayer levels' pages. Also if you find them, can look for the postcards for the new DLC's levels, if they are already in the game's files ? It could be intersting to see what they look like. Pauolo 21:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) About poll Check it out Talk:BioShock 3 and tell me what you think Michael RyanTalk 17:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ok then, also don't edit stuff (like headers) that have already been put up Michael RyanTalk 18:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) gameing format What do you play Bioshock/Bioshock2 on PS3,XBOX 360, PC just wanted to know thanks reply ok thanks for telling me. Question How do you get your images you upload ? Question Mr. Mega Science why does it say that Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 and it say Bioshock takes place 10 years after the first Bioshock. but Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 instead of 1970 please explain Andrew Ryan I recently read that in the bible, after Adam and Eve ate from the tree of knoledge of good and evil and Adam and Eve were kicked out of Eden, God obliged Adam to survive through agriculture by "The sweat of his brow". I think this should be added to Andrew Ryan's page as a reference to that passage of the bible as to why Andrew Ryan says that people in rapture can come to rapture by the sweat of their brow. I'm telling you this because the last time I made an edit I couldn't access my account and I don't know if I broke any rules. Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) science on the Rapture Metro Map pack on serin ally there is advertisment for Missmuller Beer and i would like to start a page but wanted to know if you had a picture for it or if you can get one.Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) question How do you get your photos do you have a capture card or something. ? Question How do YOU get YOUR photos for the wiki do you have a capture card or something ?Chatterbox 00:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I dont require your help anymore... yet. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I can't use messenger at the moment, so I haven't been able to check. We can probably talk late tomorrow. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) About ADAM Dont you get ADAM from little sisters? :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 00:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you support me on the having a link to his blog? Also, that Megascience plasmid thing was ment as a compliment, can you forgive me? Michael RyanTalk 21:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a link to the blog on gardimur's talk page. It was by D. Ryan. Again, sorry about the megascience plasmid thing, it was supposed to be a compliment Michael RyanTalk 22:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yah, here is that blog I was talking about Michael RyanTalk 22:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You know that guy that used to be here, EDITOR, well, was his account deleated or something, because there is no record of him, as a mattar of fact any comments on blogs he made are gone to, and I know I left him messages on his talk page, which are no longer in my contributions, and he left me some messages, which dissapeared too. Am I just going insane, or is something wrong here? Michael RyanTalk 02:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) System Yes I do use a Mac. Actually, I just realized I had been running my laptop in Better Battery Life mode and not Higher Performance mode. Now BioShock runs great on the highest settings. :P I wonder if Feral will make a port for 2 someday... EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's trippy... But I do find that creating a new heading from the edit this page option doesn't seem to work (at least the time I tried it). Was it intentional for the Your preferences have been saved sign to be waaaaay outside the browser window? Weird... EDlTʘR •taIk• 06:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dude, What the hell. Really? sorry dude :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 00:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You really need to chill Just saying, after what you did, you really should be banned (again), goigh so low as to put up a link like that is way to mutch Michael RyanTalk 02:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Have you seen this Chef? I dont think I've seen that chef before. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 04:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Little Brother Image Done. :) EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply to my photo Thanks man mine just look like complete shit :D Reply to my photo thanks man my photo look like complete shit :D Chatterbox 05:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Gift Got a better picture of this Ad ? if you don`t start a page on it, i mean if you want. Chatterbox 02:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gift: reply I found that picture of Monarch Fiseires on the Multiplayer level Farmer`s Market Chatterbox 02:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply ok well thanks for finding a better picture for Monarch Fisheries you said you found other interresting stuff like what, and how do you get your pics i have Bioshock 1 for the PC and i try to get pics from the folder but it says i can`t open it and says other stuff do you use a program to open it or what. Chatterbox 18:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag Hey, I just got a years worth of XBox live for my B-Day. I am curious as to what your gametag is. I'll start playing online "soon". EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Template Nice work with that. It's a good idea :) As I mentioned a while ago, I'll be away for a week starting tomorrow so keep up the good work while I'm gone. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Help Me "Would You Kindly"? Please Im a new user and I really need help can you please help Me. Editing and Videos I cant get any vidoes on my page Diary Images Interesting... Have you asked her if she did find a way to extract them? If she did, who knows what else she could extract? There might be some sweet goodies in there! In regards to the use on the wiki, I could care less. I see Pauolo has already began to upload them. I really don't care which are used as long as the community is happy with them. I do foresee some arguments as to which is the "correct" image for particular characters. If push comes to shove, someone could always contact 2K as to the right image. Dunno lol. EDlTʘR •taIk• 21:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't think about categorazing the diaries' pictures. Also, I noticed something intereseting. Do you remember the image from BioShock's ps3 version which depict someone we thought to be a younger version of Pablo Navaro? Well, it seems Abigail has found it in the game's files but with borders like a regular diary's picture (you can see it at the end of this page and when I saved it to my PC, it was named "Fitzpatrick". The question is: was it the name of the file or was it Abigail who named it like that? --Pauolo 11:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) video help Can you tel me how to put videos on my page please? Two things 1) IDK how to archive 2) leaving a message on your talk page takes almost a minute to load, so your one to talk Michael RyanTalk 00:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK then, I will make my talk page load a little faster if you will do the same to yours Michael RyanTalk 01:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) While she is gone Hay, one thing we could do while Gardimur is gone, make this wiki even better, so when she gets back, she will be suprised, or not. Check here (http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Scout_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Demoman_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Engineer_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Heavy_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Medic_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Pyro_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Sniper_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Soldier_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Spy_responses) As you can see, these clases from this game (Team fortress 2) All have certain responses, just like the characters in the Bioshock 2 multiplayer. And, on each characters respective pages, you can actualy download the responses (click the links) I was thinking we could do this for the bioshock 2 multiplayer character's responses. Please tell me what you think. Michael RyanTalk 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know that we put them all on the character's pages. I know that we put them all on the character's pages. I would be willing to convert all of the stuff, but if wikia won't allow that, never mind then Michael RyanTalk 00:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Tell me more about using that template. Which fields are required? And for the image parameter, does it need to have "Image:" or "File:" in front of the file name? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, that is indeed odd. I thought that the general hype behind the game was very much over, so I am surprised that they are releasing action figures still. Aside from the fact, Eleanor's costume was not very good next to the actual Big Sisters. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I restored the image. You can make a template if you wish, although I am longer going after unused files as much as I did before, as it is much too annoying. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that; The template is a good idea. I think I'll steal this one for us to use: Wikipedia:Template:Not orphan. :Check it out. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Some randome guy http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Scarecroe, what is up here, I don't get it. Also, gheck Big D's talk page, it says he is an admin, but he isn't Michael RyanTalk 01:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Rich text editor It does that because of a error in the quick coding algarithiom (God I hope I spelled that right) And wikia can't find the reason for the error, but once they do, they will try to fix it. As for the point in it, it is easyer to use for just simple stuff like a spelling error, or for noobs who don't understand the sourcee mode coding. Also, just remove the space, and calm down, because it isn't that mutch of a big deal. Want some of my anger managment pills? Michael RyanTalk 01:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pork hypo Gardimur deleated your File:StanleyApprovesPorkHypos.png picture, juts click the link on your user page, it is gone. Michael RyanTalk 04:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, sorry Michael RyanTalk 01:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re : I need an opinion No Michael RyanTalk 04:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: BioShock Cover Art Looks pretty good as it is, IMO. The roughness of the scan gives it this old comic-book style look. --Ant423 16:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) This cover art reminds me the "Chamber of Thrills!" comics from BioShock's Challenge Rooms. I like that drawing style <3 --Pauolo 18:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) No more girlfriend, no more Did she break up with you, or the orher way around? Michael RyanTalk 03:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, long story. When I broke up with my first girlfriend it was like 1 sentence. (She started being a megebitch, that was it) Michael RyanTalk 04:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) let's not get suicidal now, ok. Michael RyanTalk 13:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, so you have been emo Romeo dude for some time now, got it. Also, just a heads up, I have a major project to do on Zeldapedia, so I won't be on that mutch tomorrow. Michael RyanTalk 04:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please change you signature. It is longer than the message you leave half of the time, and so complicated it gives me headaches. Michael RyanTalk 04:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) For your amusement I found this trick on Encyclopedia Dramatica. Enjoy :3 ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wtf Gardimuer, how could you. That scared the crap out of me. )8 -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 01:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC)